Naruto the Dahaka
by Drakai
Summary: After the encounter with the prince in Warrior Within, the Dahaka meets Naruto. What will become of the fateful encounter. Why, a over-powered Naruto, of course. GB character.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in Konoha, but that was soon to change. In an abandoned alleyway, a sandy portal appeared and a huge black monster fell out. It was clearly wounded, as it had trouble rising to its feet.

The creature grunted. "Damned prince. Just had to use the Water Sword on me."

As it rose, the Dahaka saw a light going in his direction. It cursed and melted its massive body with the darkness.

The sight that next greeted it made even the Guardian of Time disgusted. A mob of about forty or fifty people was chasing a young boy of fifteen, complete with torches and pitchforks. The boy turned towards the alley the Dahaka was in, but, to his fear, it was a dead-end.

The men close up on the boy, but did not notice sand incasing the alley behind them. The Dahaka used all of its remaining strength and its tentacles to rip the villagers apart. It then washed away the chunks with its sand.

The monster looked too the boy, who was oddly calm, and fell down on one knee. Not one second after, the boy was by its side.

"Hey, easy now, let's get you healed up." The boy spoke without a hint of fear or malice.

Then Dahaka chuckled. "You're not afraid of me, hm?" Naruto chuckled too.

"We monsters should stick together. Now come on, I'll get you to a friend of mine."

"It's too late for me, child. I am the Dahaka, the Guardian of Time. Immortal, invincible, everlasting, except…. For the Water Sword. That is what I was wounded with. I am at my last breaths. So, before I pass, allow me to transfer my powers to you. It will help you on the road ahead."

"Why me?"

"You have shown no fear at my presence, and, more importantly, treated me with respect. I will also impart knowledge of the use of my power." The Dahaka started to disintegrate into sand, all of it seeping into the pores of Naruto's skin. "Goodbye Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto. May you find happiness, and may my power help you keep it."

The sand completely entered his body. He just raised his eyebrow and went home.

Later that night, as Naruto was sleeping and dreaming of dunes and scorpions, he was dragged into his mindscape. He looked up at the massive gate, and the demon fox behind it.

The fox laughed maniacally at the sight of its container. **"You are pathetic, whelp. That little sand stunt you pulled just weakened the seal on this gate. Now I will devour your soul, rein your body, and burn this village to the ground."** The gated swung open and the fox charged at Naruto.

Naruto, who had been standing still, his head looking to the ground, suddenly looked up at the fox. His eyes, which were once crystal blue, were now of gold, and a golden tattoo started spreading slowly from under his right eye, down his hand. The bright, sunny-blond color of his hair also started changing to a sand color.

"Kyuubi no Kitsune." He growled out. "You shall be the first on whom I shall test my new powers." The charging of the Kyuubi slowed to a crawl, before stopping completely. The fox could do nothing, as it was literally frozen in time. "Now feel the wrath of the Sands of Time." Then the body of the Kyuubi started to crumble into sand ever so slowly, from its tails to its head. It was the worst of tortures to the beast. Oh, it didn't hurt, not at all. But death was slowly coming to it, and there was nothing the almighty Kitsune could do to stop it. Oh, it tried. It tried to roar, tried to shake, but it could not move, still frozen in time.

Finally, the demon completely crumbled, the sand it turned into got soaked into the floor, for later use. Naruto smirked, before turning and leaving.

Naruto woke up, still smirking. _Time to see what team I got bumped wit. But to buy some new clothes, first._


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto walked out of the tailor shop and towards the academy, wearing the new clothes he had bought (Prince of Persia Warrior Within clothes, with the golden emblem on the chest engraved with the Konoha symbol), the smirk never leaving his face. He entered the classroom before anyone, opting to sit in the corner. The classroom started to fill in, and he sweat dropped when no one had noticed him. And he wasn't even hiding. He pushed a stray strand of hair behind his ear, noticing it was less wild. All the changes that happened to him in his mindscape were there when he woke up this morning, too, only difference was that he had stopped by a tattoo parlor on his way here and gotten a tattoo of the symbol of infinity under his left eye, on the opposite side of the olden tattoo, also in gold ink. Some would think that the color of gold would be hard to notice on white skin, but the tattoos shone as if they had yearned the attention.

As soon as the two bickering banshees, Sakura and Ino, entered the classroom, once again fighting over the seat next to the Great Sasuke Uchiha, Iruka entered the room, and, by using his Big Head Technique, silenced the class. After a rather boring speech about…something or another, Naruto wasn't listening, he listed off the teams.

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sai and Haruno Sakura under Hatake Kakashi. Team 8: Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka and Aburame Shino under Yuuhi Kurenai. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year. Team 10: Yamanaka Ino, Shikamaru Nara and Akamichi Chouji under Sarutobi Asuma. Hinata Hyuuga, you, along with your cousin from Team 9, are recalled to form a special all-Hyuuga team, and experiment of Lord Hyuuga and the Hokage. And finally, Uzumaki Naruto shall replace Neji Hyuuga in Team 9 under Maito Gai. Naruto, meet your team as soon as possible at training ground 9. The rest of you wait for your Senseis here." The other students wanted to call Iruka on Naruto not being here, but he slowly walked to the door, shocking all of them.

In Five minutes Naruto was able to get to training ground 9, keeping his slow pace. Now, this wold normally seem like an impossible feat if not running, since the training ground is ten miles from the academy, but he was using his powers to slow down the time around him, making him seem faster, while, in fact, everything else was merely slower.

Hi team consisted of Tenten, a Weapon Mistress in the making with quite some potential, and a most peculiar pair of creatures in the form of Maito Gai and Rock Lee. When he came to the training ground, the duo spoke so quickly that he had to manipulate time again, just to understand them. And even then it was only something about youth and sparkles.

"Now my youthful students, we shall introduce ourselves to our new teammate. I shall start. I am Konoha's Youthful Green Beast, Maito Gai. I like training, training and more training. I dislike Kakashi's hip cool attitude. My hobbies are training, and my dream is to awaken the Spring of Youth in this village and beat my hip rival in a contest." Tenten sighed, while Lee was shouting something about youth.

"Yosh! I am Konoha's Youthful Azure Beast, Rock Lee. My likes are the same as Gai-sensei's, and my dislikes are unyouthful actions. My hobby is to train, and my dream is to be a great Ninja without the use of chakra." He gave a good guy pose, his teeth sparkling.

"*Sigh* Guess it's my turn. My name is Tenten. My hobbies are forging and practicing my accuracy. I like anything sharp and pointy enough to hurt someone with. I dislike perverts and those who belittle women, and my dream is to show that Kunoichi can be awesome warriors, too." Naruto just shook his head at the eccentricity of his team, but then again, he had no right to call someone eccentric.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like sand and scorpions, and dislike people that needlessly rush things, as well as water, to an extent. My hobbies are gardening, especial rare desert plants, and training. And my dream is to find a family and settle down." Gai and Lee were crying tears of youth at the last part, and Tenten was relieved that there was someone at least partially normal on this team other than her.

"Yosh! Now let us do some youthful missions on this fine day."

As it turned out, the missions were anything but youthful. The only challenge, if slightly was to capture Tora, the Fire Lord's wife's cat, which they got about a month later. And even that was too easy. Naruto just froze the cat and picked her up.

At the Hokage's office, they were met with the Fire Lady, who scooped up her hat and began squeezing the ever-living hell out of it. Naruto frowned and coughed, getting the Lady's attention. "Excuse me, Lady Shijimi, but I couldn't help notice the reason of your cat's constant… excursions. You see, cats are basically spoiled animals. They like to be pampered... a lot. But you are squeezing too tightly. If you try being more… gentle, I believe the problem will be solved." Shijimi looked at him with a raised eyebrow, shrugged and, with surprising gentleness, petted the cat. Tora purred and rubbed against the Fire Lady's arm. Shijimi had a huge smile as she turned to Naruto, and the others in the room stared at him in wonder.

"What is your name?"

"Naruto. At your service."

"I am indebted to you, Naruto. Ask anything you want of me, and I will do all that is within my power to grant your wish." She smiled at him.

"Hm… Now that you mention it. I have heard from a reliable source that you and your husband are in possession of certain artifacts. Two swords, in fact. They are peculiar sword, more ornamental than anything, but still surprisingly sharp and sturdy. Your husband keeps them in his study, framed." He saw realization dawn on Shijimi. "I see you know the blades I speak of. I would like them." Shijimi nodded and left.

Sarutobi cleared his throat. "Now, Gai, are you of the opinion that your new team is ready for a C-Rank mission?"

"Indeed, Hokage-sama."

"Very well. Send him in." A muscular old man slightly on the overweight side entered the door. He started to say something, but the words got stuck in his mouth when he saw Lee and Gai. "This is the bridge builder Tazuna. You are to escort him to Wave country and stay by his side until he finishes the bridge. Team 7 will accompany you. You leave tomorrow."

The morning came quickly. Teams 7 and 9 met at the east gate, Kakashi reading his book, Gai and Lee spouting youthfulness, Sasuke brooding and casting dark looks at Naruto, Sakura staring dreamily at her crush, Sai painting, Tenten sharpening a kunai and Naruto staring at the sun that had just started rising, the beautiful red glow reminding him of a woman's silky hair. Before Kakashi and Gai ordered to move out, a group of people riding horses came to them. They were samurai, led by the Fire Lord himself. He dismounted and walked to Naruto. "So you are the boy who has won favor with my wife, eh, Naruto, was it?"

"Indeed my lord. Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto." He answered, getting raised eyebrows and dirt looks from Sasuke and Sakura.

The Fire Lord chuckled. "I knew your father once. And I have a feeling that you will be a hero equal, or perhaps even greater than he. So it is my pleasure to present you with these." He snapped his fingers and one of the samurai walked to them, carrying a wooden box in his hands. He opened the box to reveal a set of stunning short swords that made Tenten's eyes get as wide as a dartboard, and Sasuke seethe in rage. "The Eagle Blades." She muttered.

Naruto reached for the blades, but before he could grasp them, Sasuke took both with an evil look in his eyes. "They are mine, Dobe. You do not deserve blades of such magnificence. Only an Uchiha could utilize them to their fullest potential." He gloated with his fan-girl screaming 'Go Sasuke' behind him. Naruto growled, and Tenten and the Fire Lord frowned, as well as Kakashi, Gai and Lee.

Then, Naruto chuckled. "You thing a fool as yourself could harness the Eagle Blades. Pathetic." He took a step forward, and disappeared, reappearing behind Sasuke. "You do not even know how to hold them correctly." He chuckled again. _So fast! _was he thought present in all minds.

Sasuke sprung around and impaled Naruto in the gut with the twin swords, much to everyone's horror, bar from Sakura, of course. To their surprise, Naruto just chuckled. "Wishful thinking, Uchiha. A pathetic creature such as you shall never be able to kill me." They noticed that instead of blood, sand was pouring out of the wound. Sasuke was so surprised that the blades slid out of his hands. That was what Naruto had been waiting for. In a span of one second, he pulled the blades out of his gut, swung around, got behind Sasuke facing the other way, and crossed his swords in a scissor-like fashion, with the blades against the Last Uchiha's throat. "Do something like that again." He spoke coldly, no even facing in the Uchiha's general direction. "And I will kill you." He then sheathed his swords at the back of his hips and turned to the Fire Lord and bowed. "Thank you, My Lord, for these gifts." The Fire Lord only smiled nodding. The Ninja turned the other way, and went to their first C-Rank mission.

**So, I made Hana and Kiba twins in my fic, just so you know.**

**If you're wondering, Naruto's fighting style relies on manipulating time in order to slow the enemy. His style has no unnecessary moves, and is calm and collected. In fact, it looks like he's only barely moving.**


	3. Chapter 3

Several hours later, and Naruto was thankful that he had the rear. Why? Well, Taking point were Kakashi and Gai, with Gai being his usual self, and Kakashi ignoring him and reading Icha Icha. Next was the brooding Uchiha, followed by the half-drunk client flanked by Sai who was leering at Tenten on the other side, who was sharpening her kunai dangerously, making Sai flinch. And finally, Lee, who was constantly asking Sakura our, making the banshee develop a tic mark on her forehead.

Naruto sighed, noticing the puddle on the road. _Great, even the enemy's boring._ He saw Kakashi and Gai noticed the puddle, too, but when the cycloptic ninja wanted to back up, he was stopped by Gai, who turned to Naruto and nodded. Naruto nodded back and got some distance between him and the rest.

The second Naruto passed the puddle, it erupted and two Chunnin ninja appeared. Naruto's eyes glowed as he slowed down time to a crawl. As they landed, he swung around, slashing their necks, before returning to his original position. To the others, it looked like he never moved.

"You have some explaining to do, old man." He turned to Tazuna.

"Well…. I… Alright. It's like this…" He told them the story, and tried a guilt trip on them.

"Oh, I'll go. Might make a name for myself here." Naruto said, grinning. Sasuke agreed next, not wanting to be outdone by the Dobe, with Sakura soon following. Sai didn't care, Lee shouted something about youth and Tenten just shrugged.

About three miles walking after the incident, they found a boat that would take them ashore. Naruto felt a little uneasy around a large body of water. He remembered the memories of the Dahaka, and that water was the only thing to stop him. _Man I hope the next ninja we face isn't a water type._ Too late…

A mist rolled in, and a dangerous voice called from it. "Well, well, well, Copy Ninja Kakashi and Gai the Green Beast. No wonder the Demon Brothers got killed. Must be my lucky day." Kakashi's eye widened and he used a kunai to block the incoming blade.

"Momochi Zabuza." He growled. "The Demon of the Mist. What's scum like you doing here."

"Who, me? I just want the old man." Zabuza said dismissingly. Kakashi frowned and charged at the missing nin. The two clashed, battling blades and clones, before Zabuza sent Kakashi into the lake, trapping him.

"Well crap." Kakashi muttered, while Zabuza laughed.

"You know, I expected more from you. How did you ever defeat the Demon Brothers at this level?"

"Well, I'll have to disappoint you. I didn't kill the Brothers."

"Oh, and who did?"

"Him." Kakashi pointed behind Zabuza, who turned to meet a fist in the face from Naruto. He was sent skidding along the lake, freeing Kakashi in the process.

Who are you, brat?" Zabuza growled getting up.

"I am Uzumaki Naruto. And your time has come." He used his time manipulation powers to quickly slash several important joints on Zabuza's arms, making him drop his blade, then launch him into a tree. Before he could recover, two senbon struck him in the neck, and killed him.

"You were right, his time did come." They turned to the direction of the voice to find a Kiri Hunter Nin. "I thank you for your assistance in capturing him. I have been after him for a couple of months now. I shall dispose of the body now. Farewell." The Hunter picked up Zabuza and his sword and disappeared.

"Now let's… " Kakashi stared saying before he fell down, unconscious. Gai picked him up.

"He's fine, just tired from all the exertion. Tazuna-san, do you have some place we could stay in?"

"Yeah… follow me to my house."


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi groaned as he woke up, looking with his one eye around the room. "Where am I?"

"At our client's house." Naruto said, coming in. "I was just gonna check up on you. Hungry?"

"Yeah. Let's get some food."

Throughout dinner, the Gennin were all talking amongst each other, bar from Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke his usual brooding self, and Naruto deep in thought. Finally, he spoke to their Senseis.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Gai-Sensei, I don't think Zabuza's dead." The whole room quieted hearing this.

"What do you mean, Dobe? We saw that hunter kill him."

"Now, Sasuke, allow Naruto to prove his statement." Kakashi said. Why do you say that?"

"Three things actually. The weapon the Hunter Ninja used, the place the weapon hit, and the behavior of the Nin itself. Those weapons were senbon needles. By themselves, they pose no threat whatsoever, but if you hit certain points in the body, you can produce various states, even death if you are accurate enough. They're mostly used in acupuncture, because it's nearly impossible to kill someone with the. Second, the two points on the neck the senbon struck are special nerve points which can cause a death-like state on the victim. And finally, the codex of the Hunter Nin requires the destruction of the body instantly, in the exact same spot the body fell. And the Hunter Nin dragged Zabuza away."

"That's complete bull." Sasuke scoffed.

"Actually Sasuke, everything he said is true. I was just thinking about the same thing, and have come to the same conclusion. Some Gennin you got there, Gai." He said, turning to the man.

"Thank you my most youthful rival. Naruto is indeed overflowing with the springtime of youth."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So from tomorrow, we will be training for the encounter."

The next day, the eight ninja were in the forest, listening to Kakashi as he explained the exercise. "You will need to climb trees."

"But we already know how to do that." Tenten said.

"Ah, but without your hands."

"Yeah, like I said, we already know how to do that." Tenten deadpanned. "We've been Gennin for over a year now, and Naruto already knew that."

"Indeed my youthful students. We shall go and practice away from here so as to not distract my rival's youthful students. Follow me." He shot off, only a green blur. Lee eagerly ran after him, almost as fast. Tenten and Naruto sighed, and Tenten too started running, and Naruto just walked away, his red cloth moving with the wind.

At the end of the week, we find Naruto sleeping in his bead. He had been out training late last night, an Gai had decided to let his sleep. He was awoken by a scream. Getting a bad feeling, he jumped through the window to the ground.

Two wannabe samurai held Tsunami, the daughter if their client, at sword-point, and Inari, Tsunami's son, was charging at them blindly. He narrowed his eyes and stopped time completely.

He walked to the two samurai and, taking one of his swords, stabbed them in the hearts, before dragging them off and dumping them into the ocean. He then started walking to the bridge. As soon as he was out of sight from the two civilians, he let time flow again. The two were now very confused. What they didn't see was a small pile of sand on the ground where the two samurai were just a moment ago.

When Naruto got to the bridge, he assessed the situation carefully. On one side, Gai and Kakashi were fighting Zabuza, and on the other, Lee, Sasuke and Tenten were battling the Hunter Nin. He saw the nin fly through one of the strange mirrors not a second later, and went to help Kakashi and Gai.

Zabuza started panicking when that weird blond appeared besides the two Leaf Jounnin. _Great. I had enough problems already._

He charged at Naruto as soon as he appeared, intent on catching him off guard, but his blade was met by the Eagle swords. The two ninja traded blows, before Naruto managed to cut one of Zabuza's leg ligaments. Zabuza fell to one knee, unable to move. As Naruto swung for the Mist nin's head, his sword was intercepted by something. A body that belonged to the mysterious Hunter Nin was impaled on his sword.

"Heh, a loyal tool to the end, eh Haku?" Naruto tried to pull out his sword, but Haku held his hand.

"I will not allow you to hurt Zabuza-sama, Naruto-san. I am sorry."

Zabuza finally managed to get up and swung his sword determined on cutting right through Haku if it meant it would kill the bothersome Gennin as well. Naruto frowned, and his golden eyes blazed, before he pulled Haku out of the way, meeting the zanbato with his other sword. He was now at a slight disadvantage, but he still parried every blow Zabuza sent his way, which was driving the eyebrowless Missing Nin insane.

In fact, Zabuza was so mad that he made a mistake and slipped. The slip cost him his head, as Naruto use the advantage given to him.

Naruto finally managed to pry his blade from Haku's grip, and laid his body next to Zabuza's, nodding to Kakashi who sent a stream of flame at them, burning the bodies.

Then, a clapping disturbed the silence that fell on the bridge when Naruto was fighting. The mist encompassing the far side dissolved, and revealed Gato, along with his army of two hundred mercenaries.

"So the brat managed to kill the Missing Ninja. Good, I wasn't planning on paying them, anyway. Those ninja scum are too expensive. I got this little army for half the price. Now attack." He yelled to his army. "Leave none of the males alive. We'll keep the females for our… pleasure."

Now, normally Naruto was extremely calm and collected, so much so that he never got angry before today. Key words being before today. His golden eyes shone brightly, as he walked slowly towards Gato.

"Ha, and who is this one? He looks like he's willing to die first."

"Who am I?" Naruto growled, as some sort of darkness started creeping towards him. "I am Uzumaki Naruto. I am your Executioner. I AM THE **DAHAKA!"** He roared the last word, transforming into a giant black creature with horns in the form of the infinity sign. His golden tattoos shone brightly against the dark skin, and sand started to pour out of them and onto the ground. He lifted the sand, controlling it with his will, and charged at the makeshift army.

What ensued could only be described as a massacre. Within only minutes, he cut down all the thugs but one, and was standing over Gato, his sword at the man's neck, glowing.

"Um… mercy?" Gato quivered.

"**No." **Naruto took off Gato's head, and turned to the only bandit left. **"I did not spare you out of the goodness of my heart. You have a purpose still. You will go to every bounty office, and you will tell them that the villages and people of Leaf and Wave are under the protection of the Mighty Dahaka, the Guardian of Time. If you do not do as I said, I will turn you ever so slowly into sand. And trust me, I will know. Now be gone!"** The thug nodded and ran away as fast as his legs could carry him. Then, Naruto turned to his normal self.

"Well, that was fun." Kakashi eye-smiled, making his Gennin team groan, and Gai and his Gennin snicker.


	5. Chapter 5

"We thank you once again for all you've done Naruto." Tazuna said as the two Konoha teams stood on the newly finished bridge, saying their goodbyes to the people of the Wave.

"It was nothing." He waved them off before turning to his sensei. "Can we go now, Gai-Sensei. All this water is giving me an itch." Naruto chuckled at his Gennin and nodded, the two Jounnin taking point, the Gennin following them.

"Nice kid." Tazuna said to his daughter watching the two teams leave. "And he shares my deep hatred to water." His daughter sweat dropped before whacking him on the back of the head.

"That's not true. You're just too lazy to bathe. Now what will we call the bridge."

"Ooh, I know, how about …"

"How about the Bridge of Time." His grandson cut him off.

"I suppose it'll have to do." Tazuna mused. "But I still think we should call it Mirabelle." This earned him another whack on the head.

A couple of days later, at the village of Konoha, Naruto was enjoying his day off, wandering around town looking for something to do, when he noticed he was being followed by a one foot tall brick wall. Or was it a rectangle rock? Anyway, seeing the two eye-holes cut out in it, he recognized the poor disguise.

"Hm, what an interesting rock." He mused to himself just loud enough for the rock to hear him. "I wonder how well it'll fly. Maybe I should pelt it across Konoha and find out." He brought his foot back, but before it could make contact with the cardboard, it shot up a few feet in the air, leaving a coughing and gasping cloud of smoke behind.

"Too much gunpowder, Udon. Way too much."

"I only used the amount you told me to."

"Boys, stop fighting in front of the Boss." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that.

"Konohamaru, what's going on?" The kid in question grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head, reminding Naruto once again of himself when he was younger.

"Heya, Boss. How've you been?"

"Fine enough. Who are your friends?"

"Alright guys, introductions."

"I'm Moegi, the sassiest kunoichi in class." The girl of the trio said, making Naruto's other eyebrow join the first.

"I'm Udon and I like math." A boy with a constantly runny nose said.

"And I'm Konohamaru, future Hokage. And together we are…"

"The Konohamaru Corps!" The all made some silly poses reminding him of his sensei and teammate.

"You guys rehearse that?" He asked the three kids, getting proud nods. He shook his head before noticing that each of the kids had a black infinity mark under his, or her, left eye. "Those better not be tattoos, or your parents will kill you. And then me, too."

"It's permanent marker." Konohamaru said. "Hey Boss, can you play Ninja with us."

"Ha, a ninja playing Ninja. That's stupid, even for you." An annoying voice caused Naruto to groan.

"Hey, you flat-chested banshee, don't talk to Boss that way. Why I oughta…" Konohamaru stood in defense of his Boss for all of five seconds before Sakura leveled a wicked glare at the kids, making them gulp and run away, with the pink-haired banshee hot on their heels. Naruto blinked, wondering how he missed what just happened.

"Dammit. Hey, Haruno, leave the kids alone." He followed the four to an alleyway, when he heard a loud thud and two yelps of pain. He rounded the corner to find a cat masked foreign ninja holding the grandson of the Third Hokage by the shirt, a blond girl standing next to him, a giant fan on her back and a bored look on her face.

"What's the big idea brat, running into me? I think I should teach you a lesson."

"Let the kid go, Kankuro. You don't want her to find out, do you?"

"Relax Temari; she won't even notice we're gone."

"Maybe she won't, but I take offence when foreigners come and attack innocent kids in my village." Naruto's voice sounded behind the masked ninja, making him yelp and turn around. When he did, Naruto grabbed him by his shirt, making him drop Konohamaru. "Now, Kankuro, was it?" He got a nod in response. "I suggest you watch your step. I highly doubt you want to endanger not only your team, but your entire village as well only because you can't choose your targets wisely. That." He noded to Konohamaru, who was still on the floor, groaning slightly. "Just so happens to be the Third's grandson."

"First time I'm glad for that title." The kid muttered, while Kankuro and Temari gulped.

"And I doubt that your cute raccoon friend in the tree there would want that." Kankuro shuddered as he felt killing intent wash over him.

A swirl of sand appeared in front of Naruto and Kankuro, which dissipated to show a woman who could more closely be described as 'beautiful', rather than 'cute'. She had long, flowing dark red hair that fell around her lean, beautiful face, showing one ear that had three earrings on it, while hiding the other. She had the kanji for 'love' over one of her eyes that were surrounded by a dark black field, which gave her a slight insomniac look, and made her more exotic in Naruto's eyes. She wore a black battle dress with brown armor covering her torso and right hand, which had red fingernails. She had a large gourd which was filled with what Naruto could guess was sand on her back.

"Kankuro, you're an idiot." He voice held an exotic charm to it.

"But Gaia…"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." She turned to Naruto, a slight, almost unnoticeable blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry for the trouble my brother has caused." Her voice held the slightest hint of sincerity. "Might I ask your name?" At that moment Sasuke decided he had enough of being unnoticed up a tree and jumped down, standing in front of Gaia blocking her view of Naruto.

"It is considered rude to ask someone's name before giving yours." He smirked, leering at her.

"I didn't ask you." She shoved him to the side, making him hit the wall. He got up, glaring at the Sand Gennin, and tried to charge her, before he felt the tip of a blade on his neck.

"Stupidity, Uchiha." Naruto said coldly. "You could've caused a war between our two villages. Now, take a little nap." He hit him on the back of the head with the butt end of his sword, ignoring Sakura's cries. "I'm sorry for that, he's an idiot. Now then, you asked me for my name, did you not?" She nodded. "It is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. And yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaia" She said.

"Well Gaia, I'm delighted to meet such a beautiful desert flower as yourself. Perhaps we will meet in the upcoming exams."

"I'll look forward to it." She said quietly with a soft blush on her cheeks, watching Naruto and the tree kids go.

"Does my little sister have a crush on the big bad Leaf Gennin?" Temari teased her sister, noticing her blush.

"I do not." Gaia frowned. Kankuro just looked from one to the other, not understanding what that was all about.

"If you don't, then you wouldn't mind me having him, would you?"

"…You will not touch him." Temari grinned before the tree shunshined to their hotel.

That night, Gaia was sitting on the roof of their hotel, looking at the fool moon above her.

"A charming night, isn't it." She turned around, finding Naruto leaning on a chimney. "Couldn't sleep?" She nodded. "Come with me, I wanted to talk to you about something." He led her to his apartment, seating her on the couch while he went to the kitchen to fix them some tea. He came back five minutes later and set two cups on the table, taking a seat next to Gaia. She took one of the cups, before taking a sip. He studied her for a moment, deciding how to go about the talk they were about to have. Finally, he decided for the direct approach. "You are a Jinchuuriki, are you not?"

She looked at him silently for a few moments, before nodding and looking away

"That's actually not why I called you here tonight. I wanted to ask you if you would go out with me while you're still in the village." Her calm façade cracked for a moment to show sandness and worry, before returning.

"Do not joke about things like that Uzumaki."

"I wasn't. I meant every word I said."

She looked at him for a few moments silently, letting a single tear slip from her eye, distorting the skin under it, showing her armor of sand. She brushed the tear off, feeling sand on her finger, and decided to send it back in the gourd.

"You wouldn't date a monster like me." She said, standing up and turning to the door, only for her hand to be caught by Naruto's, which was faster than her sand could react. He turned her around, shrugging off the sand that tried to attack him. Gaia lowered her eyes to the floor, avoiding his gaze.

"**Look at me."** His voice was deeper and graver, making her raise her eyes to his. She was met with the dark, terrifying visage of Naruto's Dahaka form, making her flinch a little from surprise, but otherwise remain calm. **"Monster? This is what a monster looks like."**

"I've killed people."

"**As have I."**

"Innocent people." She intoned. Naruto just shrugged it off.

"**I doubt they were innocent if they forced you to kill them."**

"I'm useless, a broken tool, a bloodthirsty monster. You don't want me." She turned her head from him. He changed back to his human form, before pulling her into his chest and embracing her, making her final defenses crack. She started emptying out her eyes from the years of pent up tears that accumulated.

"Who told you that?"

"My father. The village council."

"They will not live to see their next birthday, I promise you." She looked up at him; even with the puffy eyes she looked stunning. She hiccupped, burying her head back into his chest.

"We've only just met today." She stuttered through her slowly subsiding sobs. "And yet I still feel like I've known you for years, like I've…. Loved you for years. Please." Her sobs strengthened again. Naruto rubbed the back of her head gently. "Please don't leave me."

He raised her head and looked in her eyes. "Never." He kissed her on the lips. She clumsily returned the kiss, closing her eyes, the tears now running from them ones of happiness instead of grief.

At the moment their lips met, Naruto's powers triggered and transported them to her mindscape. When they broke the contact they found themselves in a vast desert.

"Nice place." He commented. Gaia, however, grew worried.

"This is where Ichibi is sealed."

"This is a mindscape, a physical representation of your mentality."

"We need to get out of here before…" A deafening roar was heard behind them. "The Shukaku finds us." They turned around to meet face to face with the large sand demon.

"**Kukuku… If it isn't my miserable vessel. My my, have you brought me an offering? How generous."** Gaia stood between Naruto and Shukaku, facing the beast with her arms outstretched.

"You will not touch him, demon."

"**Come now, what happened to 'mother'?"** The demon chuckled harder seeing its vessel glance worriedly at Naruto. **"Give this one to me, my dear vessel, and I will grant you enough power to make sure none stand in your way."** Gaia never moved.

"You will have to go through me." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she spotted a grinning Naruto. She looked at him as he walked calmly around her and towards the great beast.

"**My my, a brave one, aren't you? What is your name boy?"**

"My name?" Naruto grinned. "It's Naruto Uzumaki. The former Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Gaia gasped behind him, while Shukaku roared.

"**Former? HAHAHA… nothing can kill that nine-tailed bastard. I have tried time and again. What power do you wield, Mortal, when you have the courage to claim such a deed?"**

"The power that even the pathetic Tailed Beasts bow down to. The power over Time itself. I AM THE **DAHAKA!" **He roared, changing to his other form and raising his arms, the sand he transported from his own mindscape appearing in this one, twirling around him, basking the desert in a soft glow. **"I will not allow you to torment my Gaia any longer."** The sand went from swirling around Naruto to Shukaku, as the beast roared and fired blasts of wind at the ever-growing typhoon. Naruto held his hand outstretched, his palm facing the typhoon, before twisting it towards himself and clenching his fist. As soon as he did, the sand dissipated, showing a brand new dune, but no Shukaku. He turned back to his human form and was glomped by a red-tipped missile that was sobbing in his chest. He rubbed the back of her head gently as she calmed down, before slapping him on the face. As they were slowly fading from her mindscape, she kissed him on the lips.

They reappeared in his living room, still in a tight embrace.

"Is this what love feels like?" Gaia asked him, her eyes searching his.

"I won't speak in your name, but for my part, yes." She nodded to herself, satisfied with his answer, before kissing him again.

"Can I sleep with you, in your bed tonight?" He led her to his bedroom, laying on the bed fully clothed, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, the two sighing contently.

**Now, first of all, if you think that the romance in the fic's too rushed or something, too bad!  
Although I would like those that review this chapter to tell me what they think of the various moments. I found them satisfactory, but I'm a straight man, so I can't speak of some romance. For us, romance could equal to:**

**Hey, I'm Naruto.**

**Hey Naruto, I'm Gaia. Wanna have sex?**

**Right this way.**

**So yeah. Thanks in advance.**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto awoke the next morning to find a mop of scarlet hair draped across his chest, soft snores coming from it. He gave a small, gentle smile, raising a hand to pet the long, soft, flowing locks.

About an hour later Gaia too woke up, letting out a content sigh a moment later, remembering the events that took place the previous night.

"Good morning, love." She looked up at him and he pecked her on the lips. Gaia snuggled into him, before suddenly freezing. Feeling the wet spot develop on his chest Naruto kissed his new girlfriend on the top of her head, patting her red hair. "What's wrong?" He asked her, concerned.

"You'll hate me if I tell you." She shook her head.

"Gaia." He said firmly. The girl locked her puffy red eyes with his. "I already told you I love you, didn't I?" She nodded. "Nothing you can tell me will change that." He gave her a soft smile and embraced her in a gentle, possessive hug. "You're mine, and nothing can keep me away from you. Not even you." Her tears stopped and her lips formed a small, gentle smile. "So don't worry, ok?" She nodded and he pecked her on the lips again. "And just tell me."

"My father and a man that reeked of snakes wearing a note headband made a pact to attack your village during the Chunnin Exams." Naruto's eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Reeked of snakes… Could it be…? Was he extremely pale, with purple lines running down his face and snake-like eyes?" She nodded. "Orochimaru." Naruto growled before kissing Gaia again. "Thanks for telling me. I have to go speak with the Hokage now." She nodded and got up from the bed.

"I have a few things to take care of, and should meet back with my team. I'll find you later today." She gave him a soft, insecure kiss and disappeared from the apartment, taking the gourd of sand from its place by the wall.

Temari was getting worried. Seeing as how the moon on the night before had been full, she had fully expected to find her sister on the roof of the hotel they were stationed in, staring up at the sky, but, when she decided to check on her sister that morning, she couldn't find her anywhere. Now it was nearing one o' clock, , and her sister still hadn't shown up. Temari couldn't help herself, dispite Kankuro's reassurances. So now the two were on the couch in their hotel room, waiting, until the tell-tale swirl of sand appeared, revealing their younger sister.

Temari jumped from the couch and hugged Gaia, making the red head raise an eyebrow before returning the gesture.

"We were so worried. We thought you'd been…" She trailed off, realizing the automatic sand defense didn't stop her from the hug, and also that her sister was hugging her back. She let go and took a step backwards, scanning the red-head, noticing a few differences.

Gaia's skin was paler than before, meaning she had turned off her outer shell made of sand. The black rings surrounding her eyes were at least half as big as they were, and her lips curved into a soft smile.

"What happened?" Temari and Kankuro were staring at their sister.

"Somebody killed the Shukaku." They both gasped. "And now I have a boyfriend, we're pulling out of the invasion and I'm defecting to Konoha." Kankuro's jaw was now level with the floor, while Temari's face shifted between surprise, bewilderment and happiness, before finally settling on the latter.

"Oh, that's great." She squealed, hugging her sister again. "Who is it? Is it that cute blond we met yesterday?"

"His name is Naruto."

"You're defecting?" Kankuro picked up his jaw from the floor.

"Yes." Gaia nodded.

"Then I'm coming with you." Temari exclaimed without a second thought. Gaia looked at the blond for a moment before her smile softened a fraction.

"Do as you wish, I won't stop you." Both girls looked at Kankuro.

"Alright, fine, me too." He sighed.

"I'll go to Suna and pack up all your items in scrolls." Gaia informed them before disappearing in another swirl of sand.

"You think she'll kill someone there?" Kankuro asked his other sister.

"Probably." Temari shrugged, not rally caring.

Naruto walked through the door of the Hokage's office to find the old man nose-deep in his favorite orange book.

"Hey old man." Sarutobi just grunted in response. "Your beard's on fire."

"That's nice." Naruto's eyebrow started twitching.

"The village is being invaded!" He yelled out. Sarutobi jumped up, throwing his book in the air and discarding his robe, searching for his shuriken holder while several Anbu materialized around them, swords drawn.

"Now that I have your attention…" Naruto smirked, making the Anbu groan and Sarutobi shoot him a look.

"Was that really necessary, Naruto?"

"Would you feel better if I told you the village _is _going to be invaded, just not now?"

"Not really, no." Sarutobi sat back into his chair, lighting his pipe.

"Well too bad, 'cause it will be."

"By who?"

"Oh, just Orochimaru and the Kazekage."

"And how exactly did you happen to come by that piece of information?" Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

"I got it from a very reliable source."

"And how long have you known this source."

"Met her yesterday." Naruto grinned.

"Then how do you know she's reliable?"

"Because she's my girlfriend." Sarutobi groaned.

"And said source being…?"

"Sabaku no Gaia, the Jinchuriki of the Ichibi, and the Kazekage's daughter. Well, she was a Jinchuriki." He added as an afterthought.

"_Was_?"

"I killed the Ichibi and now she's my girlfriend.

"Naruto…"

"But none of that is really the point here, now is it?"

"And what is?"

"Simple: Do you trust me?" Sarutobi looked into Naruto's eyes for a few moments before signaling one of the Anbu.

"Call the Council." The masked ninja bowed and took off.

"Thanks old man." Naruto grinned, walking out the door. "You know where to find me. I have team training now, so I'll see you later."

**Also, I have a new Twitter acount, on which I will be posting updates and maybe even new ideas. Check it out, the name's Drakai07, the pic is the same as my profile for FanFiction.**


End file.
